


Surprise

by foxyroxi



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, NSFW, Neil and Andrew haves sex for the first time, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, andrew calls him a baby, it's Neil's birthday, mentions of easthaven, mentions of neils's family, mentions of riko and evermore and the nest, mentions of the butcher, neil cries, neil's twentieth birthday, the foxes surprise neil with a surprise birthday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi
Summary: “Drew, I can’t find my socks, so I borrowed a pair of yours, I hope that’s—”“SURPRISE!”Neil jumped. Andrew’s heart clenched at the horrified look on Neil’s face when he was surprised by the yelling. There was no confetti canons because Andrew might have promised to break someone’s hand if they as much as brought it into the house.
Relationships: Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 22
Kudos: 510





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omnious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnious/gifts).



> This is inspired by a tweet thread on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes/status/1238087114169991172)  
> A huge thanks is owed to [andreil headquarters](https://mobile.twitter.com/neilminyard10) on twitter and [Ominous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominous/pseuds/Ominous) on ao3!
> 
> This work is not edited or beta'ed, so there might be inconsistencies here and there, but I will read it through some time soon!  
> English is not my first language, so mistakes is likely to have occured!
> 
> Happy Birthday to my favourite red head! c:
> 
> Trigger warnings:  
> \- mention of the butcher and the moriyamas  
> \- mention of past abuse  
> \- mention of easthaven  
> \- mention of riko, the nest and evermore

Neil had never imagined he would make it to twenty. It was almost impossible to imagine that would turn twenty in a few short months. Andrew had just turned twenty-one. The day had almost been a reminder of what had happened a year ago at Thanksgiving at Nicky’s parents’ house. Neil had taken them ice staking in Columbia and then he had taken Andrew to a cake shop, where he let Andrew have all the cake and all the hot chocolate he could drink, while Neil had a sandwich and tea. It had been a good day for the two of them, because at the end of the day, Andrew had felt comfortable enough for Neil to blow him and he had felt good enough to finger Neil into an orgasm for the first time.

Neil had been surprised with how much he liked feeling Andrew’s fingers inside of him and how hard his orgasm had hit him when Andrew curled his fingers against his prostate.

They celebrated Thanksgiving at Abby’s house with Bee, Wymack, Kevin, Aaron, Nicky and of course Abby. Aaron had opted to stay in South Carolina for Thanksgiving, in order for him to stay with Katelyn for Christmas and New Year’s.

Andrew and Neil stayed in Columbia, exchanging lazy kisses and hand jobs and blow jobs and an insane amount of fingering. Neil didn’t even think about the Nest or the Ravens or Edgar Allen. Andrew didn’t think about Easthaven or Proust.

It was his best Christmas so far.

After Christmas they went back to Abby’s to spend New Year’s with her, Kevin and Wymack.

That was his best New Year’s Eve – so far.

It was a quiet morning on the day of his birthday. They were alone in the house in Columbia, because Andrew had whisked him away after classes had ended, before any of the upper class men could get their hands on Neil and before Kevin decided that it was time for a trip to the gym. There was no match to be played and they could afford to skip one day of practice.

Neil laid next to Andrew in _their_ bed, in _their_ bedroom, his back against Andrew’s chest and his arm wrapped around his waist. Andrew was still asleep while Neil was awake. He laid there thinking and wondering how he got so unlucky – or lucky, though lucky didn’t come until later.

His father had tried to sell him to the Moriyama’s, because he was useless and not fit to be the Butcher’s successor. His mother had taken him one night and told to pack his clothes and stole _five million dollars_ from his father. He had been on the run for half of his life, and it wasn’t until Andrew had swung a racquet into his stomach back in Millport, that he stopped running. Not for good, but he stopped.

He felt Andrew’s arm tighten around his waist, indicating that Andrew was waking up. It was cold outside this morning and Neil hadn’t wanted to go out for a run. Not today, any other day he would have gone, but today, he just wanted to stay in the warm cocoon of blankets. He was content on watching the sun rise outside the window. It was what had woken him up in the first place. He smiled when Andrew pulled him close, closer to his chest. Closer to him.

“You didn’t go for a run,” Andrew mumbled into the back of Neil’s neck.

Neil hummed and let himself be pulled close. He loved the feeling of Andrew’s hard body against his. “No, I didn’t feel like going out,” he hummed, turning his head slightly, pressing his nose against Andrew’s cheek.

Andrew lifted his head and frowned slightly. He looked down at Neil and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

“Go shower,” he said against the t-shirt Neil was wearing. He was quiet for some time after that, thinking about how to ask, how to tell Neil that he was to have sex with him on his birthday. “I want to have sex with you.”

Neil blushed. He felt his entire face grow hot. They had talked about sex before. Neil was more than happy to wait for Andrew to decide that he wanted to have sex with Neil. But he had never imagined that Andrew would want to have sex with him on his birthday. He swallowed and turned onto his back.

“Are you sure?” His voice was a whisper. He didn’t trust it. “It’s… It’s my first time. _Our_ first time.”

Andrew pulled back and looked at Neil with a bored look and a raised eyebrow.

“Neil. Do I ever do something I’m not sure of? I know it’s _our_ first time.” He never did something he didn’t want to. He always thought things through, and he had though this through – _a lot._ He had wanted this since his birthday back in November. Now he felt ready to take the next step with Neil. “Go take a shower. And be thorough.”

Neil blushed. This wasn’t the first time Andrew asked him to be thorough. The first time Andrew had asked him to be thorough, had ended with Neil pressed against the wall in the shower, Andrew on his knees, tongue buried deep inside of him. He leaned up and pressed a soft kiss Andrew’s lips before he went to the bathroom to get ready as Andrew had asked him to.

And Andrew hated him for his eagerness. His eagerness to please and be good for Andrew. He laid down and stared into the ceiling, thinking about all the ways be could make Neil cum and about all the ways he could fuck Neil and still be okay with it in the end. When he heard the shower turn off, he got up from the bed and went over to their bags in the lounge chair by the window, grabbing the condoms and lube from Neil’s back and went back to the bed, just in time for the door to the bathroom open.

Neil stepped out, a too short towel wrapped around his waist, his auburn hair a glorious mess on his head and legs that seemed so impossibly long.

He _~~loved~~_ _hated_ Neil’s legs. Those long, _long_ limbs Andrew could spend hours between.

Andrew waved him over with his hand and motioned for him to stand between his legs. He watched as Neil walked over and stood between Andrew’s legs, his arms hanging down by his sides. Andrew put his hands on Neil’s hips, slowly undoing the towel. He let it pool around Neil’s feet, his hands slowly moved down Neil’s legs. He moved Neil’s left leg first, moved it onto the bed next to his left hip and Neil moved his right leg onto the bed automatically, straddling Andrew’s lap. Both of Andrew’s hands came to a rest on Neil’s hips.

He took in the sight of Neil on his lap. It wasn’t often Andrew allowed Neil to sit, naked, in his lap. But today was different. He felt different. His hands found themselves moving up Neil’s sides and down again, before they came to a stop on his lower back. He contemplated what he wanted to do with Neil. He had asked him to be thorough, but he didn't want to eat him out. Well, he wanted to, but not today. He wanted to do something else, but he didn’t know what. He was so lost in thought, that he hadn’t notice how Neil had started squirming in his lap. When he came back to himself, he noticed Neil’s hard cock against his own boxer clad bulge.

_Shit_

He allowed Neil grind against him for what seemed like an eternity, but which was more like ten minutes than an eternity. Neil’s hips began to stutter and shake, a tell-tale sign of Neil being close to his orgasm.

He changed their position easily and swiftly. He pressed Neil’s back into the bed and he got between his legs, spreading them wide apart. He reached into the nightstand and pulled out the bottle of lube that was already half empty. They had bought it some weeks ago and it was already half empty. Andrew wondered how it could already be half empty, but it was something he would ponder about at a later time.

He popped the lid open and realized why the bottle were half empty. He always uses a generous amount of lube, because he didn’t want Neil to hurt when he fingered him open. Neil squirmed when he felt Andrew’s fingers, _cold_ fingers press against his hole, one digit easing onto him.

“Oh,” Neil breathed. One finger was nothing. Or it was, but Andrew had fingered him so many times that one finger was not enough. Two would be enough for a while, but three had Neil seeing stars. Three had Neil begging so prettily, Andrew had a hard time not giving him what he wanted. “More Drew. You can put in another one.”

Andrew did.

He pulled out his finger and Neil whined low in his throat, even though he had just told Andrew to put in another finger. He lifted his head, his chin pressed against his chest. He spread his legs further apart, one of his hands under his knee, pressing it to his chest, so he could watch Andrew finger him. He liked to watch Andrew finger him open, however weird that sounded.

He had done it before. and eased two fingers into Neil, slowly and teasingly. He pushed them inside, making sure Neil felt it all the way to the last knuckle. “ _Fuck_ ,” Neil breathed. He tilted his head back against the pillow, completely forgetting that he wanted to watch Andrew finger him open.

Andrew moved his fingers with practiced ease. He pulled them out all the way, until only the tip of his fingers was still inside, then pushed back in to the last knuckle. He began to mouth at the inside of Neil’s thighs, pressed kisses onto Neil’s hips, and to his leaking cock. His other hand slid up Neil’s stomach, feeling his muscles twitch and jump whenever Andrew runs his fingertips over his scarred skin. When his hand reached the base of Neil’s throat, he dug his nails lightly into his skin, making Neil hiss when he scratched him down his chest. The hiss was replaced by a moan when Andrew’s nails caught his nipple.

“Oh my— _Fuck_!” Neil sobbed.

It had been a revelation too when they discovered how sensitive Neil’s nipples was. But it had been an even an even bigger revelation when they discovered that Neil liked getting scratched down his chest and stomach.

“You like that?” Andrew asked, his voice breathy against Neil’s hips.

“I love it Drew.”

“Good.”

He took Neil’s weeping cock into his mouth, taking Neil down his throat with practiced ease. He moved his hand back up to Neil’s throat and raked his nails down his body again.

Neil’s mind went pleasant blank with Andrew’s fingers inside, stretching him open. Andrew’s mouth engulfing his cock. Andrew’s hand scratching him from the base of his throat, down to his stomach. His chest was rising and falling in a fast pace. He didn’t notice it when Andrew pulled his fingers out. He noticed it when Andrew eased three fingers inside of him.

“ _Oh m—shit! Fuck!_ ”

Neil moaning was like music to Andrew’s ears. It was loud and sweet and if Andrew could listen to it on repeat, he would.

Neil didn’t think much, but he was pretty sure Andrew was trying his damn hardest to sucking his brain out through his cock. And was succeeding.

Andrew moved his fingers in slow strokes, pulling out and pushing in, the tips of his fingers crooking just enough for him to find Neil’s prostate again, even though he could find it in his sleep at this point. He pulled his mouth off of Neil’s cock, and pulled his fingers out when Neil was seconds away from cumming.

He whined.

“’Drew,” he moaned, pushing his hips off the bed, chasing after Andrew’s mouth and fingers.

“Relax junkie,” Andrew soothed Neil and Neil put his hips back down on the bed, relaxing. He grabbed the towel off from the floor and wiped his fingers off in it, then dropped it back onto the floor. He sat up and looked over Neil.

This was the first time Andrew would be having sex with someone willingly. This was Neil giving Andrew his virginity willingly. Andrew wanted this, even if it made him feel vulnerable.

He would be vulnerable for Neil.

He reached into the nightstand and pulled out the pack of condoms, tearing one off and tossed the pack bac into the drawer. He pulled his boxers off and dropped them onto the floor with the towel from earlier. He put he condom packet in his mouth and tore the foil packet open, holding it with one hand, while he stroked his own cock with the other. He then carefully pulled the condom out and dropped the empty packet onto the bed, before he rolled onto himself and got back between Neil’s legs.

Neil hooked his legs around Andrew’s waist and Andrew let him. He grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some onto his cock and rubbed it around himself, rubbed the excess over Neil’s hole. He positioned himself, the head of his cock nudging against Neil’s puckered entrance.

“Yes or No?”

“Yes. It’s always yes with you.”

Andrew wanted to smother Neil with a pillow for ‘ _it’s always yes with you_ ’

_Junkie_

He slowly eased inside of Neil. He was tight, even after Andrew had fingered him open for what felt like hours but was probably more like 30 minutes. He kept pushing in, until his cock was buried to hilt. He looked up at Neil, to make sure that he was okay taking a cock up his ass and wasn’t regretting it. Neil’s eyes were closed, his mouth ajar with a silent moan. Relief washed over Andrew.

_Neil wasn’t regretting it._

“Open your eyes Neil. Look at me.”

Neil opened his eyes.

“It feels so good Andrew… Why haven’t we done this sooner?”

The answer was easy – because Andrew hadn’t been ready, and Neil had respected Andrew’s each and every boundary. Andrew was thankful that Neil never thought differently of him when he had to stop halfway into letting Neil blow him or when all he needed was a make out session, followed by a lot of grinding.

Andrew leaned down close enough for the tips of their noses to touch and Neil closed the distance between their lips. Andrew hummed soothingly into the kiss. He held himself up with his hands, the only point of contact were their lips, their thighs and Andrew’s cock in Neil. He had never liked physical contact all that much, because it never led to anything good and it was always a hand on the small of his back, on his hips, his waist. With Neil touch was calming, soothing. It was like holding onto that last life line in a game of ' _who wants to be a millionaire'_.

Andrew didn’t move. He didn’t dare to. He couldn’t, he _wouldn’t_ hurt Neil like he had been hurt.

Andrew pulled back from the kiss, so he could watch Neil for any sign of discomfort – a twitch in the corner of his mouth, a furrowed brow or eyes squeezed shut. But there was none.

“You can move Drew,” Neil whispered breathlessly.

He gave a low hum as he slowly pulled back, then pushed back in just as slowly. He slowly build up a pace where Neil was almost sobbing, almost crying, although Andrew wasn’t rough or going all that fast. He could feel his own orgasm approach dangerously fast, but he wouldn’t cum before Neil. This was for Neil. This was for them. He angled his hips just once, angling for Neil’s prostate. It was easier with his fingers, but after a few tries and a slightly harder thrust, Neil threw his head back with a cry. He was already dripping precum onto his stomach.

Andrew smirked as he wrapped his hand around Neil’s cock and squeezed once.

Neil head snapped up and he looked at Andrew with wild eyes.

“That’s it baby. Look at me while I make you cum. Think you can do that?”

Neil nodded helplessly and Andrew adjusted the pillowed behind Neil’s head with his free hand. His hand around Neil’s cock never stopped moving, only his hips stilled when he adjusted the pillows, but once they were set and Neil was resting against them, Andrew started thrusting into him again.

“Fuck, An’rew,” Neil sobbed, the pleasure almost too much for him to take. His face scrunched up, second by second as Neil tried to hold off on his orgasm. “An’rew I’m gonna cum.”

Andrew’s hand moved faster. “Cum Neil.” Neil did. He came with a wail. He came onto his chest and stomach, his hole tightening around Andrew’s cock, pushing him over the edge. Andrew came with a grunt, though it was low and almost inaudible, but Neil heard it and he would forever remember the small noise Andrew made. He slowly pulled out of Neil and collapsed next to him. Both of their chests heaved, breathes ragged and fast.

“Go and take another shower.”

“Will you join me?”

“Yes. Now go.”

Andrew pulled off the condom. He tied off the end and handed the condom to Neil to throw out on his way to the bathroom. Neil pressed a soft kiss to Andrew’s shoulder, then got up, tossing the condom into the trash can and then headed for the shower.

Andrew waited until he heard the shower turn on to grab his phone and send a quick text to Renee.

_‘You have 20 minutes to set up. Get moving.’_

He tossed his phone onto the bed, then joined Neil in the shower, giving their teammates exactly twenty minutes before they were out of the shower and another ten before they would be down stairs.

Andrew went downstairs first. He had hid Neil’s socks in the closet instead in their usual space in the drawer in the dresser. He looked at the team that was scattered around the open kitchen and living room space. There was a cake – carrot cake because then he could probably robe Neil into eating a piece. There was home baked bread, presents and _fucking_ _party hats._ Andrew already regretted this.

Neil’s voice grew closer as he came down the stairs.

The upperclassmen and Nicky were almost sent into a frenzy because of Neil’s sudden voice.

“Drew, I can’t find my socks, so I borrowed a pair of yours, I hope that’s—”

“SURPRISE!”

Neil jumped. Andrew’s heart clenched at the horrified look on Neil’s face when he was surprised by the yelling. There was no confetti canons because Andrew might have promised to break someone’s hand if they as much as brought it into the house. He unclenched his fists, he didn’t know he had been clenching them, as Neil realized that it was their friends and teammates shouting ‘surprise’ at him.

“What’s all this?” Neil asked, finally stepping off the staircase.

“It’s a surprise birthday party. It was Andrew’s idea.” Andrew could smother Nicky with a pillow. He turned to the coffee pot and poured two cups of coffee and poured milk and sugar into his.

“Um… Andrew?” Nicky again.

“What?” he snapped.

“I think he’s crying.”

Andrew turned around, his head snapping around so fast, he worried for a second whether or not he had pulled a muscle in his neck, but Neil was crying. He was silent, tears running down his cheeks in a steady stream.

He rushed over to Neil as much as his socked feet would allow on polished hardwood floor.

“You are such a baby.” It was soft, only meant for Neil to hear, but he didn’t care if the others heard him.

He tucked Neil's head into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, his free arm wrapping around Neil's heaving chest. Neil's arms wrapped around Andrew's shoulders. "No more running rabbit. Happy twentieth birthday baby," he whispered, pressing the gentlest kiss he had ever given onto Neil’s forehead.

Neil was home. And he was home for good.

_Happy birthday, Neil Josten._


End file.
